Voice Of Love
by Electric Zenith
Summary: Being tired by defeating the enemy and a certain someone, Musa thinks of giving herself a break by including herself in Stella's fashion show but little did she know,it wasn't just a fashion show but something she couldn't expect happened. Riven sings 'One to One' and a little story after that in Musa's POV.


Muse's Pov

I can hear you song,

Like a secret story.

I can hear your heart you,

You don't have to worry.

RIVEN PLANNED TO SING A SONG FOR ME..!

And play guitar? Wow this is really strange,

For a minute I thought he was with some other girl?

And now he is here singing a song for me ?...? Or maybe he is...guilty?

When he sang his voice was so hot,

I have to admit it he is really good at singing!

And he knows how to play a guitar very well!

Were did he learn to play that AWESOME!?

A smile coursed on my lips and ignored everything I thought coz right now I was under his spell and I started dancing on the stage, while the rest of the girls were dancing in front of me,down the stage and the Stella was smirking at means I am going to be tonight's victim of Stella the great.

Girl you're not alone

You make it through

Riven pulled me close to him by my waist

'Cause you know,you know

He looked at me in the eyes

That I play for you

My heart started beating fast, I turned my head near my shoulder and blinked my eyes, And since I am Guardian fairy of Music I can figure out, what is going on in Riven's mind. So from that I took the lead,

I never thought,

I needed to me rescued

Singing by myself,

How did my voice found you?

I circled around him and sang,

Now you're here,it's clear-

I ran and jumped out the stage, dance a little and sang in front of the girls.

That my song was mean for two

I went came to the stage and Riven looked at me and begun,

I've tried to hide it everyday

He pulled me by my waist and continued

Cause, deep inside I've been so afraid

I put an arm around Riven's neck and we both sang,

But all you have to do is say my name it melts away so let's stay

One to One is the sweetest music

Drum one beat and w'll never lose it

Stronger side by side yeah, we're better

In Harmony -ny

It's you and me only

One to One singing through the static

Feel so right we're automatic wall are coming down,

To the sound of the melody -dy

We looked into each other's eyes and admired his face so close I felt like looking at it forever. I lowered my voice and turned into a a sweet and soft song end

I know I belong with you

Your music sets me free

Their was big applause in the crowd and they were not even stopping to clap and shout and the girls were smirking at me, I knew what was going on their dirty mind.

I jumped out of the stage like a child and someone grabbed my arm and dragged me with him/her,and brought me to very silent and dark place.

"Let me go." I tried to get out of his/her grip.

"Shhh." My head snapped up, It was very familiar voice!

I turned around and saw RIVEN

He smirked

"Surprised to see me?" He brought me closer to him. I was going to reply but the image of that girl and Riven together made me so angry, he could've told me he had another girlfriend! And now he is here singing a song for me and acting like I don't know he has a interest in other girl. I looked down and ignored him. He raised my chin up and looked at me in the eyes.

"Why so angry with me baby." I snatched my chin away from him.

"Okay if you thought that I saw with another girl then you thought wrong."

I am surprised how did he know?

Before I could ask him anything he beat me to it.

"When you were telling me about your mum I told you I had somewhere to go and went out I knew you would see me from the window and to let you know I only met that girl because I wanted to study guitar from her." He answered as if he knew what was going in my mind.

He moved his face towards my ear and was breathing on my neck. "Your the only girl that stole my heart from me, baby-" He kissed my ear and continued "none other."

"I still don't forgive you." I folded my arms.

"Fine then want me sing an another song for you." A smile forced my lips

"Forget it I changed my mind." I am sure he said it purposely to make me angry because a small smile was spreading at the corner of his lips.

"I was going to say no." He chuckled

I turned around,arms crossed with a frown on my face.

There was a complete silence for 5 minutes, I started feeling that there is something wrong so I turned around but Riv was not there!

Where did he ran away?This time He went too far First asking whether he would sing another song for me and then answering his own question which totally opposite of my answer. Second he went away without even saying and didn't even told WHERE he is going?

I walking here and there in the dark to find Riven,suddenly I heard a song,I followed it and ended up seeing,a guy was singing,it turned out to be my stupid Riven but he sang AMAZING!

Tons of people dancing

There is something I can stand

'Cause everything I see you

My heart is like cara band

No way to explain it

Baby, baby I feel so strange

Maybe I'm a fool

But I swear I don't want to change

You're not one of these girls

I know you don't lie

I'm not one of these guys

What else can I say?

Baby it's just me and you

And now it's done to be two

Because

I got no answers

No reason why

'Cause all that I want

Is to hold you sometimes

Don't leave my baby

Baby don't go

I will never leave you alone

Now that I can finish this song

Honey I need you

You're the one that I want

I can see you everywhere

When I speak I lose a thread

You and I when we walk around

You're the one is on my hand

Every now and then I think I can fly away

But I really like you

And I want to stay play

You're not one of these girls

I know you don't lie

I'm not one of these guys

What else can I say?

Baby it's just me and you

And now it's done to be two

Because

I got no answers

No reason why

'Cause all that I want

Is to hold you sometimes

Don't leave my baby

Baby don't go

I will never leave you alone

Now that I can finish this song

I got no answers

No reason why

'Cause all that I want

Is to hold you sometimes

Don't leave my baby

Baby don't go

I will never leave you alone

Now that I can finish this song

Honey I need you

You're the one that I want

He saw me looking at him and he started to come forward,

He stopped when he was close to me, he looked into my eyes and sang,causing my heart to speed up, I know I saw him sing before but, he was looking at me so close and singing, though I didn't even missed to see his lips forming a smile at corner Jerk.

The lyrics of the Sang made me grin and I felt a little bit happiness in my heart-scratch that I felt like the happiest girl! I was going to explode any time soon because the amount of space between us, I mean like I know this not the first time we are standing in this state and singing but he was the only one singing and can't even take his eyes off mine.

I got no answers

No reason why

'Cause all that I want

Is to hold you sometimes

Don't leave my baby

Baby don't go

I will never leave you alone

Now that I can finish this song

Honey I need you

He put and arm around my waist, he brought his face closer towards mine. Closer and closer and...

Moved towards my...ear and whispered" You're the one the that I want." And finished the song. It send me shivers down my back when his hot breath was only neck.

He came back to face."Forgive me now."

Like I would forgive you that easily.

"No way." I said,boldly a frown on my face.

"Why,babe?" He pouted. "How many songs do I have to sing to show you how much I love you."

"Songs ain't gonna make me forgive you, no matter how much you sing or how sweet the song is."

"Why? Why can't you just forgive me."

"Because I was the one in pain not you." I narrowed my eyes at him but to my surprise He was...smirking, causing me to be confused completely.

"What?" I questioned.

"Shows how much you love me." His smirk grew wide.

Oh god but it's can I do if I love him that much.

"Who said I loved you?" It's my pay back time as I smirked.

"I show you that you love me, not tell you who told me that you, love me."

"How?"

"Just watch and see."

He moved closer to me and pulled me roughly to him, pressing me against him, which was really unexpected and angered me a bit at roughness,"Riven." I tried to scold him but it came out as a put his fingers under my chin and put an arm around my slowly moved towards my lips and in a blink he crashed his on took both of my hands and put it around his I kissed him back.

"Babe, you wanted to know who told me that you loved me right."He smirked as I nodded slowly.

"Well here's your answer, if you didn't love me then why did you kiss me back or you would've pulled away."

He won this time but how could I lose I never, is there any chance for me to make him fail.

NOOOOOOOO

I turned away from him, arms crossed. Riven caged me in his arms,tightly from behind.

And moved towards my ear "Forgive me already,baby" He whispered in my ear. I remained silent with crossed arms.

He moved his face closer to my ear and moved down a breathed on my neck and I felt him kiss it, made shivers down my back. His hold on my waist grew tight.

"Fine I forgive you." I turned my face towards him,as he was already facing me,who's face was turned away before, as I turned our lips brushed, made my heart all he did was grin.

"One condition" I added

"Yes?"

"You'll have to come with us to Ferrari World"

That's right we (Winx and Specialists) are going to Ferrari World and eat out dinner there as we are in earth, Miss. Faragonda said its okay for us to take some break as we had lot more to do to defeat that monster. I just cant wait to go there and I heard there a new game opened there named, Flying Ages, can't wait to try as for Riven he said he can't because he had some work to do.

"Actually that 'some work' I told you before was, I had to go to some practicing for singing that song for you but now,it's done so, it means I can come."

I just kept staring at his eyes, can't explain the joy and happiness I was feeling at thought of Riven just agreed to COME!

Riven tightened his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him, he kept staring at my lips and moved closer to them and...

"LOVEBIRDSSSSSSSS"

I squealed and turned and saw the gang,and obviously it was STELLA who screamed.

"What were you guys doing here, we heard someone singing." Tecna spoke as the whole gang came forward with a smirk!

"Mm guys shouldn't we going by now, I think it getting late." I spoke up and shifted the subject before they keep us embarrassing.

"Don't you dare change the topic Musa." Stella glared at me.

"Guys as much I love know what Muse and Riven were doing but we really don't have time."

"READY"

Right now we all are on our places meaning, we are challenging each other, me and the girls with our wings and the specialists on their wind riders, we challenged on who is going to reach to Ferrari world first gets an ice cream of their wish for free!

"GO"

We all moved as lightning from our starting point,

I love Gardenia


End file.
